The Pub
by gabster357
Summary: Po and Crane invite the guys to a pub. What will they find out about a certain Kung Fu master? Song fic!


The Pub

"Come on Shifu, what better way to chill out than to go to a pub!" Po insisted to his master, while the gang were eating dinner at the table, all with the exception of Master Tigress who took her plate of cheese to her dorm room.

"Firstly, it's _Mater_ Shifu to you, and secondly, I need my rest."

"But Master everyone else is gonna be there!"

"He promised us extra noodle soup." Mantis revealed while scooping another spoon of Po's delicious, secret ingredient soup.

"Well...," Shifu thought a little about Po's proposal, "O.K. Dragon worrier, I guess I could go for a couple of hours."

"Yes!" Po rejoiced, "We leave in an hour."

"Well, I guess I could sleep a little now before we leave." Shifu said, retiring to his room. When he left, Crane whispered to Po,

"Is everything in place?"

"It's gonna be one hell of a night." Po whispered back. The others just kept drinking their bowl of soup, unaware of what was in store for them.

An hour later, they were all gathered in front of the Jade Palace, ready to leave. The only person that wasn't there, was Tigress.

"Po...where's Tigress?" Viper asked suspiciously.

"...She, she isn't coming with us." Crane said quietly, waiting for his friends reactions.

"But that's not fair!" Monkey shouted.

"Tough, now let's go." Po said while leading them down the palace steps. Crane and Po were whispering to each other all the way. When they got to the pub, Crane and Po stopped their friends and master in front of the door. Po was the first one to speak but they both had a big grin on their faces.

"As you have probably have all realised by now," Po began, "we have a bigger reason for taking you to this club tonight than to 'chill out'."

" A couple of weeks ago, we came to this club and saw something very interesting that I think you all should see." Crane said while opening the front door to the club. There were round tables everywhere. The place was packed with young adults, most of them smoking. It was quite dark, but light enough to see their way around. A single spotlight lit up the small stage at the back of the room, on it a microphone held up by a stand and a small, wooden stool.

"We especially wanted _you_ to be here Shifu." Crane said looking down at his master, who had a confused expression, dominating his face.

"Let's sit over there!" Po gasped excitedly in a happy-go-lucky manner.

They sat at a large round table near the stage and watched a certain Kung Fu master sit on the wooden stool with an acoustic guitar.

"Tigress." Shifu gasped.

"She sings here once every five nights." Po told them.

"She has a beautiful voice. Listen." Crane added and looking at Tigress, who began to play her guitar and sing. She indeed had a beautiful, soulful voice and everyone in the club listened to her in awe.

_**Tigress:**_

_**I've been roaming around  
Always looking down at all I see  
Painted faces, fill the places I can't reach**_

You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody

Someone like you, And all you know, And how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street

You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you

Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice

"I never even knew she could play the guitar." Master Shifu whispered to Po.

"She even plays the drums." Po whispered back. Shifu raised his eyes and looked back at his daughter.

_**Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody**_

Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody

I've been roaming around,  
Always looking down at all I see

When the song finished, everyone clapped wildly. It was when Tigress was exiting the stage that she finally saw her friends. She stared at them in surprise and disbelief. She walked over to them and asked,

"How the hell did you find me here?"

"Two little birdies tipped us off." Viper said, looking at Po and Crane who responded by saying innocently,

"Tweet," The others burst out laugh.

"You were really good Tigress!" Monkey shouted.

"Yeah, we had no idea you could sing that well!" Mantis added.

"You sing like an angel." Shifu said. Tigress was really surprised by this.

"Wow master," she said in disbelief, "I didn't know I was _that _good!"

"Yeah, now you have to practise everyday in front of us!" Crane told her.

"Why didn't you tell us about any of this." Shifu asked her. The others stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"I guess it was because Shifu would find out and maybe stop me from coming to the club." Tigress answered quietly.

"Why would I stop you?" He asked, a little confused.

"Because all of my life, you pushed me to do Kung Fu. I didn't know how you would react to singing." Tigress confess.

"As long as you don't quit Kung Fu for a singing courier, I'm happy." Shifu reassured his daughter.

"I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
